Nouvel an
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Hermione rentre de son travail à St-Mangouste pour fêter la fin de l'année chez les Weasley. Cependant, un des roux a décidé de lui faire la plus belle des surprises.


**Hello, voici ma première fanfiction Harry Potter! J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer JKRowling, créatrice de ce monde fantastique hors normes!**

 **Infos pour l'histoire : Fred n'est pas mort durant la Guerre, Ron et Hermione ne sont jamais embrassés dans la Chambre des Secrets**

Nouvel an

La neige tombait à petits flocons sur la maison des roux. Toute la famille s'était réunie pour la nouvelle annéé, deux après la fin de la guerre. Hermione avait dû rester à l'hôpital où elle était une interne depuis un an déjà, elle avait encore deux patients à s'occuper avant de pouvoir filer à la soirée au Terrier.

Lorsque l'ancienne élève de Gryffondor eut fini, elle échangea sa blouse de sorcière contre des habits plus chauds et prit un porte-loin dans les vestiaires de St-Mangouste. Dans un tourbillon, elle passa de l'hôpital à un paysage de compagne enneigé comme dans ses livres de Noël moldus. Hermione saisit la tasse victorienne qui avait servie de porte-loin et la rangea dans son sac. Une main en visière, elle avança sur le chemin de neige vers la maison des Weasley quelques mètres plus loin. Malgré la noirceur du ciel, la jeune sorcière de vingt ans pouvait distinguer la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée et de la lumière venait de l'intérieur.

A chaque pas la rapprochant du foyer des sorciers, elle se sentait déjà de bonne humeur. Depuis que ses parents avaient oublié son existence, Hermione n'aimait plus vraiment la nouvelle année ni Noël mais depuis un an, c'était différent. Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient de nouveau dans ses périodes favorites. Grâce à la présence d'une seule personne en fait.

La porte d'entrée du Terrier s'ouvrit alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de pas. Un jeune homme se trouvait sur le paillasson, vêtu d'un pull rouge et d'un serre-tête de cerf. L'année dernière, Hermione avait amené de son vieux carton de Noël des objets et des décos pour que Monsieur Weasley voit comment ça se passait chez les moldus. Le roux lui souriait et Hermione accéléra ses pas pour se retrouver devant le sorcier. Elle épousseta rapidement ses cheveux parsemés d'étoiles de neiges avant de lui dire:

\- C'est pas tard pour mettre un renne de Noël sur ta tête?

\- Moi, j'aime bien. Pas toi ? rigola le sorcier qui surplombait d'une tête Hermione.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, t'es vraiment mignon avec, fit la sorcière brune en resserrant son manteau contre elle.

\- Mignon? Oui, c'est clairement ce qui me décris le mieux.

\- Comme ton égocentrisme, fit remarquer la brune avec un petit rictus.

\- Il te plait bien mon égocentrisme, non ?

Hermione se mit à rire, resserra l'écharpe que portait le jeune sorcier roux et passa une main sur la joue du Weasley.

\- Fred, tu pourrais être sérieux au moins pour ce soir ?

\- C'est la fête, pourquoi être sérieux ? railla le jumeau de George en serrrant Hermione contre lui.

\- Je ne vais même pas te répondre, souffla Hermione. On pourrait juste rentrer au chaud avant que minuit sonne ?

\- Avant ça, j'ai un truc à faire, lui apprit Fred en amenant la sorcière un peu plus loin.

Hermione chercha à savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du rouquin mais elle n'eu pour réponse que du silence. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher que quand ils furent arrivés devant la vieille balançoire du Terrier. Fred demanda gentiment à la jeune future médecin de s'asseoir. L'esprit de génie de la Gryffondor fonctionnait à plein essence et Hermione crut défaillir quand Fred posa un genou par terre dans la neige. Elle se mordit les lèvres, son coeur fondait dans sa poitrine.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, est-ce que tu me ferais le plaisir de devenir ma femme ?

Hermione lâcha quelques larmes, Fred était si mignon dans ce décor de conte de fées avec cette bague magnifique qu'il lui tendait vers elle. Sans attendre, elle hocha de la tête mais ne trouva pas les mots pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, Hermione, dit Fred entre deux baisers.

\- Bien sûr que je te dis oui, bêta !

Le couple se souriait sous la neige qui tombait, Fred enfila la bague au doigt de la femme de sa vie. Elle regardait avec des yeux admiratifs observaient autant l'alliance que le visage ravi et parsemé de taches de rousseurs de Fred.

\- Ta mère va piquer une crise de jalousie en sachant que tu ne l'as pas fait devant elle, souffla Hermione, les joues rouges.

\- En fait... ils savent tous que j'allai faire ma demande aujourd'hui dès que tu arriverais, lui expliqua Fred, une main derrière la nuque.

\- Fred!

Elle embrassa une dernière fois son fiancé et le couple, main dans la main, retournèrent au chaud du Terrier. Tous attendaient de voir arriver le futur couple de marié.

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit Fremione!**

 **Est-ce que vous avez aimer la fin ?**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
